The invention relates to a fuel injection valve for internal combustion engines.
A fuel injection valve of this type is known from DE 10 2008 001 330 A1 by the applicant. Said fuel injection valve comprises essentially, on the side facing the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine, a nozzle body which is accommodated in a housing and in which a nozzle needle is guided in such a way that it can move up and down. The nozzle needle is at least indirectly axially clamped, together with the nozzle body by means of a clamping nut, against a holding body arranged in the housing. The clamping nut has an inner thread as part of a threaded connection, which inner thread interacts with a corresponding external thread on the holding body and also forms, in particular, a seal of the housing for fuel which is arranged in the region of the nozzle body and which is under relatively high pressure; a pressure of more than 1500 bar is meant here; during operation of the fuel injection valve.
The trend in fuel injection technology is for increasingly high fuel injection pressures in order to achieve better efficiency levels and/or a lower consumption. As a result, increasingly stringent requirements are made for the seal of the housing, in the present case in particular in the region of the threaded connection.